


REPLICA

by Arlequin_17



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Saga - Fandom, tora - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlequin_17/pseuds/Arlequin_17
Summary: Saga es invitado a tomar un café de forma muy repentina, sin saber la razón pero tratándose de Tora jamás se negaría a ello, lo que no sabía era lo que le esperaba allí dentro
Relationships: Saga/Tora (Alice Nine)





	REPLICA

La humedad era probablemente la protagonista del día, la lluvia que golpeaba sutilmente los ventanales de aquel café, depositando sobre la liza superficie pequeñas gotas que parecían estar dibujadas sobre el vidrio. Las mismas no permitían ver mucho hacia afuera, pero lo suficiente para ver a las personas pasar con sus paraguas, caminando de un lado al otro. 

Un alto hombre esperaba sentado, en una mesa lo bastante apartada, observando el reloj en su teléfono celular y comprobando cada dos minutos la puerta, mientras su café perdía lentamente el calor, y el diseño dibujado con leche, ya era completamente difuso, aquello poco le importaba. Mantenía celosamente cerca su mochila, frunciendo sus labios cada tanto. 

Para el hombre, los minutos eran eternos y parecían pasar tan lentos, que lo aturdían. Sus nervios le carcomían parte de su alma. Emitió un suspiro antes de poder terminar el café que ya había perdido el sabor, puesto que se había enfriado. Comprobó los mensajes en su celular, pero no tenía más que notificaciones vagas sobre las aplicaciones, pero ningún mensaje y mucho menos de la persona que esperaba. Volvió su mirada la puerta, comprobando que los clientes salían o entraban pero ni señales de aquel que tanto esperaba. Suspiro algo alicaído, antes de bajar su mirada durante unos pequeños minutos. 

De pronto, la puerta principal de aquel establecimiento se abrió de par en par, dando paso a un muchacho delgado de estatura mediana, con la mirada baja y caminando con estilo pero sin ser galante, simplemente teniendo su propio ritmo. Guardo su paraguas, pispiando hacia todos lados, hasta encontrar a la persona que yacía esperándolo un buen rato. Se acercó a paso suave, tomando asiento frente al hombre alto, a quien saludo cortésmente con un pequeño asentimiento pero con una sonrisa picarona pintada en sus labios.

\- Buenas tardes Takashi. — Pronunció, depositando la taza de café sobre el pequeño plato. 

\- Buenas tardes, Tora-shi.— Respondió con formalidad, mientras tomaba del centro de la mesa el menú para pedir algo, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el piloto que cubría sus prendas de vestir. Su perfume llegó a las fosas nasales del más alto, quien de forma imperceptible se mordió los labios. 

\- Espero no haber interrumpido tus labores, sé que estás con mucho trabajo. — Se disculpo Tora , mientras llamaba al empleado para realizar un nuevo pedido. 

\- Tora-shi no te preocupes, estoy algo ocupado. Pero también ansiaba despejarme. — Señaló con tranquilidad, concentrando su atención poco después en trasmitirle al empleado su pedido, el cual se trataba de un té con un pastel de frutillas. Tora sólo agregó una copa helada. Cuando volvieron a quedar solos, el más bajo apoyó su mano ligeramente sobre la ajena. —Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, te he extrañado tigre. — Llamo al más alto con su apodo más cariñoso. 

\- No seas meloso y mentiroso, Saga. — Bromeó, puesto que recibir aquellas palabras aliviaban en cierto punto todos los nervios que le colmaban y que los disfrazaba con impoluta seriedad y tranquilidad. También empleo el seudónimo más conocido del bajista. – Sí continúas diciendo esas cosas, terminara por crecerte aun más la nariz. 

\- Eres un amargo. – Agregó risueño el menor de ambos, mientras se reía ligeramente. Movió su nariz de forma inconsciente (quizás ante el comentario soez del mayor), mientras acomodaba con su mano izquierda sus cabellos. — Lo que me impresionó es que me llamaras a una cafetería para encontrarnos. Cerca está el parque de diversiones donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita. — Recordó Saga. — Aparte de qué queda bastante más alejada de nuestros departamentos ¿Es por algo especial? – Preguntó intrigado, puesto que quizás entre tantas partituras había olvidado alguna fecha importante. 

\- Es San Valentín.- Contestó con simpleza el más alto. Agregando incluso más intriga en el menor, quién rápidamente respondió. 

\- Vamos Tora, nunca festejamos San Valentín. Al menos no de forma tradicional, nuestros trabajos no nos permite y...

\- ¿Importa eso?— Corto tajante el más alto, clavando su mirada parda en los ojos chocolates de su pareja. — Quiero decir...Podríamos empezar a festejar desde hoy. – Propuso, bajando su mirada y sonriendo de forma nerviosa, gestos que no pasaron desapercibido por el menor.

\- Oh...Pero no tengo ningún regalo. Tora-shi. Y más te vale que no aparezca alguna sorpresa de la nada, porque me retiro. — Exclamó con exageración, puesto que conocía los métodos de su novio, que siempre lo sorprendía con detalles y él siempre terminaba quedándose mal. Claro que conocía exactamente que Tora-shi no se animaría a algo muy público, puesto que no era tan simple, podrían reconocerlos. No eran tan famosos, pero sí lo suficientemente conocidos. 

El más alto no alcanzo a responder, más que con una risa inquieta que termino perdiéndose en el horizonte cuando el empleado les trajo a ambos sus órdenes y se retiro en pocos minutos. 

No tardaron mucho para disponerse a comer, el bajista se encontraba algo hambriento, debido a que apenas salía de trabajar y caminar bajo la intensa lluvia, incluso con el paraguas protegiéndolo, no había sido suficiente puesto que podía sentir el frio penetrar todos sus huesos. El té lograba calentar su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que el pastel sabia tan sabroso que por unos cuantos minutos había olvidado incluso la conversación anterior. Las gotas mojaban los ventanales regalándoles una tonalidad distinta y hasta en un punto romántica. Saga estaba perdida en los sabores de su pedido, pero Tora a cambio estaba ensimismado por querer encontrar el momento justo, el momento de develar la verdadera razón de aquel encuentro. La decisión que había tomado, hacia unos cuantos días y que lograba incluso quitarle el sueño. Podía sentir su corazón latir estrepitosamente, agradeciendo que el ruido ambiente tapara aquellos latidos que parecían retumbar en sus oídos con fuerza y que lograban hacerlo temblar de emoción, miedo y hasta inquietud. 

El guitarrista observo al pelinegro durante varios minutos, la música de fondo era tranquila; probablemente un clásico de los 80' que Saga conocía a la perfección puesto que podía sentir como movía uno de sus pies de forma rítmica. Personas pasaban por los angostos pasillos de aquella cafetería y algunas personas mantenían acaloradas conversaciones que incluso en medio de la vorágine de sensaciones que invadían a Tora, podía sentirlos confundirse con su propia respiración. Todos parecían estar inmersos en sus propios mundos. Incluido su novio, quién no dejaba de degustar el pastel. 

Tora tomó un poco de su copa helada (misma a la que sólo le saco una cucharada), antes de atreverse a ponerse de pie, aprovechando que el menor mantenía una seria atención a sus alimentos y que el mismo se encontraba frente a él, para acortar la distancia y poder rodear la mesa, ubicándose junto al mismo y ponerse de rodillas. Lo había hecho de una forma tan rápida que ni siquiera entendía como lo había logrado. 

\- ¿Qué rayos, Tora-shi? – Pronunció al fin Saga, quién aun no entendía absolutamente nada. Y ni siquiera se había percatado de la situación hasta ver al más alto de rodillas junto a él. Tora saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña caja, podía notar el temblor de sus dedos antes de que el mismo abriera el estuche de forma muy suave, consiguiendo que el corazón del bajista se detuviera por unos microsegundos. 

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?— Soltó el más alto de repente, en ese momento el mundo se paralizó por completo. Saga se quedo sin palabras y observo atónito la escena. Tora estaba con una pierna apoyada sobre el suelo, la otra semi flexionada y sus manos se extendían hasta cerca de él, con una pequeña caja donde un anillo brilloso sobresalía. 

El más alto se quedo en aquella posición, sintiendo como el mundo se detuvo. A su alrededor todos observaban y hasta lograron quedarse callados, de forma repentina la música se detuvo y el tiempo parece haberse ralentizado. La respuesta no llegaba, puesto que Saga no podía mover ni un sólo músculo, su sorpresa era de tal tamaño que cuando logró mirar, dio un rápido vistazo a todas direcciones, sintiéndose el centro de la atención, (convengamos que estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero siempre sobre las tablas) pero ahora mismo era incluso más que cuando estaba sobre un escenario. Un repentino sonrojo se hizo presente y negó ligeramente, en una súbita reacción. 

\- No...— Tora sintió el mundo venirse abajo ni siquiera se atrevía a abrir los ojos o levantar la vista, mucho menos poder levantarse del suelo. – Lo puedo creer. — Completo la frase el menor, mientras buscaba en su bolso, sacando algunas cosas torpes. Todo era expectativa, hasta que el menor encontró un caja para mostrársela a Tora. — ¿Masashi quieres casarte conmigo?— Preguntó, logrando que el guitarrista elevara su vista con sus ojos brillosos, sin poder creerlo. 

Ambos habían pensado lo mismo, e incluso pensaron en aquel 14 de febrero para comprometerse, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía de las intensiones del otro. La escena logró conmover a todos los presentes, quienes aun esperaban expectantes la respuesta definitiva. Aquello parecía un reality show, razón por la cual Saga y Tora no sabían cómo reaccionar.  
El mayor, se levantó del suelo para abrazar a su novio, y responderle justo sobre du oído: 

\- Ya sabes mi respuesta, quiero casarme contigo. – El bajista lo recibió tembloroso entre sus brazos, sintiendo un enorme placer. 

\- Torashi sabes que también quiero casarme contigo. — Ante esa respuesta, el "público" presente aplaudió, mientras todos volvían a sus propias conversaciones y retomaban sus labores, dejando a la pareja disfrutar de su momento.

Tanto Tora como Saga, tenían sus mejillas completamente rojas, jamás pensaron en una declaración en público, generando tamaña situación, siendo la misma para ambos, por demás graciosa. Cada uno comenzó a reír, mientras no dejaban de abrazarse. 

Restaron unos minutos antes de colocarse los anillos, respectivamente como sí se tratara de la ceremonia oficial del casamiento. Se sonrieron cómplices, antes de darse un pequeño beso algo tímido. A su alrededor todos habían vuelto a sus actividades o distracciones, mientras ellos parecían encontrarse dentro de su propia burbuja. 

\- Pensar que lo nuestro inicio por un simple beso robado en el escenario. – Exclamo risueño el más alto, observando al bajista de reojo.

\- Mhm y porque tu dijiste que yo era el primero o único que te había besado así. – Recordó Saga, riéndose ante ese recuerdo. — Pensé que era sólo una broma pero lo decías tan convencido que me volví literalmente loco.- Confesó el bajista, ante la sorpresa del mayor.- 

Aquel recuerdo los hizo reír y emocionar, puesto que jamás había pensando en llegar tan lejos como pareja. 

Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a esta historia. Espero que realmente les sea de su agrado, las escribí como parte de un reto hace un año pero por diferentes circunstancias no logre publicarla. Creo que llego el momento de hacerlo. Muchas gracias sí has llegado hasta aquí.


End file.
